duality_of_the_voidfandomcom-20200215-history
Race: Vessel
Description There are many reasons a pony might leave their fleshy body behind. Some face terrible genetic disorders that make their body next to unusable, and a Vessel is cheaper than gene editing. Some upload themselves to serve in battles; robotic forms are stronger, more adaptable, and more repairable than muscle and bone. Some do it just because they want to; because it's the hip new trend; because it's cool. Whatever the reason, most cannot go back, and must live with their choices. They exist as pony minds, consciousnesses, souls, imported into metal bodies. If their procedure was done correctly, they should still have every sense, just as a pony would. Some, however, are stuck without things like taste, sight, or in extreme cases, touch, which often drive Vessels mad from sensory deprivation. Depending on their Vessel, they might even have genetic data with them in case they want to have foals, one last reminder of what they left behind. Vessels can be made from any robotic body available, and modded in a very similar fashion to Exosuits, making them extremely versatile and almost every Vessel unique. While the mental abilities of each Vessel are that of the pony inside them, physical ones are from the body itself, and can be changed easily. Vessels are, if built correctly, equipped with a sense of pain; greatly reduced, but necessary to keep one from unknowingly ripping itself apart due to poor calibration. No wound to a vessel is ever so painful that it effects concentration to a great degree. In addition, Vessels that are well integrated into their bodies find that they start to adapt to the unique benefits of computerized minds. They can, with practice, remove the randomness from skills, making certain motions robotic and precise. Stats and Bonuses Each vessel can start with a body valued at 100,000c; if the base body is more expensive, they can afford less mods and augments, and visa versa. Repair Vessel Value: 50,000c Agility: 3D + 1 Strength: '''3D + 2 '''Mechanical: '''3D + 1 '''Endurance: '''4D Tank Vessel '''Value: 80,000c Agility: 3D Strength: '''4D '''Mechanical: '''3D '''Endurance: '''4D Striker Vessel '''Value: 60,000c Agility: 4D Strength: '''3D '''Mechanical: '''3D + 2 '''Endurance: '''3D + 1 '''Trait: Boom, Headshot - You can only be actually killed if you take damage equal to your max health in the critical area where your central computer is stored; that's up to you to decide, many vessels have it moved somewhere unusual to protect themselves from attackers that might otherwise just crush your head. If your health drops to 0 otherwise, you simply lose power and functionality completely until you are repaired; generally an expensive process, requiring systems and hull repair rolls and around 1,000c per point of HP. Trait: Five Percent Error - With training, you can cast aside the innate randomness of fleshy ponies. You can, if you so choose, switch dice rolled in skills or traits out for a static +3, until you only have one die left, you cannot do so on your last die. Thus, you might make a skill of 4D into 3D+3, 2D+6, or even 1D+9. These +3 mods are in addition to any other static mods you receive. Trait: Trained in a Matrix - After some time in a Vessel body, you begin to realize it's harder for you to grasp new concepts in flashes of insight, and you rarely mutate new abilities on the spot due to some outside force. You can, however, have new information simply uploaded into your brain, although it is an extremely complex and expensive process. When spending skill points, you have to spend 25% more than you would otherwise. However, it's not all bad. You can, at advanced facilities, the likes of which are available in most major cities with spaceports that have advanced beyond colony tech, spend 3,000c per effective skill point to buy upgrades, at normal skill point costs.